


They outdrove the furthest city light

by laughingpineapple



Category: Kentucky Route Zero (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Rekindling Bonds, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Lost? Them? No no, it's performance art, something something Robert Frost, as these things go.
Relationships: Lula Chamberlain & James B. Carrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Press Start VI





	They outdrove the furthest city light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Them... what a beautiful request 💖💖💖 With many thanks to F. for the mental image of Carrington trying to fit in a car!


End file.
